


Breathe With Me

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxious David Rose, Calming Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Unwavering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick saves David from an unwanted visitor to the Rose Apothecary.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 8: Unwavering

“David, breathe with me.” Patrick stood between David’s legs as his business partner sat on one of the tables in their shop, having the worst panic attack Patrick had ever seen. “Can I touch you?” He asked, noticing David was struggling to calm down. He had an idea.

David nodded, his eyes filled with tears, unable to speak.

Patrick took David’s hand and pressed it against his own chest, holding it there gently. “Feel my breaths, I want you to breathe with me. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out…. You’re doing so good, David…” Patrick leaned in and pressed his forehead to David’s. He moved his other hand to David’s chest, feeling his heart rate start to settle, his breathing starting to calm.

“Thank you,” David whispered, lacing his fingers with Patrick’s, resting them over his heart. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patrick leaned in and pressed a kiss to David’s forehead.

“Can we move, sit in the back?”

Patrick helped David down from the table and quickly flipped their sign to closed, glad it had been a slow day, and doubting anyone would come in, during their last 15 minutes of being open. He needed to be alone with David, to talk things out.

David was laying on the couch he’d insisted on putting in their backroom. It had come in handy for their breaks. “Can you lay on top of me?” He whispered to Patrick.

“Like this?” Patrick climbed on top of his friend, his legs between David’s legs, their torsos pressed together, his head resting on David’s shoulder. He was a human weighted blanket, and David loved it.

“Kiss me?” David whispered. 

Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s lips, stroking his cheek, looking into his brown eyes. “I’m glad you’re calming down.” 

“How are you so calm, all the time? I don’t know how you weren’t scared.”

Patrick was unwavering, the calm to David’s chaos. “David, it was a snake. It wasn’t poisonous. It wasn’t going to hurt you.” 

“It could have bitten me, it was almost on my shoe.”

“I saved you, I know. It wasn’t going to touch you.” The snake had been just inside the doorway while David was behind the register. As soon as David screamed and pointed at it, Patrick had scooped it up and moved it back outside, placing it behind the cafe. By the time he’d gotten back into the shop, David was sitting on one of their tables shaking. That was when Patrick had taken charge, having David breathe with him.

“Nothing gets to you, Patrick.”

“It was just a snake, I’ve dealt with plenty of snakes.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Let’s not think about that, ever.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
